Lo que uno quiere
by Lara Malfoy-Lynn
Summary: Es un SeverusHermione, no se muy bien como describirlo ya que aún no tengo el argumento muy claro porque iba a ser un oneshort y no tengo ni idea de como seguir.
1. Lo que uno quiere

**Lo que uno quiere.**

Todos los días igual: me levanto, me ducho, me visto, bajo a la sala común donde releo algún libro mientras espero a mis amigos, desayuno, voy a clase, tras acabar las clases me separo de mis amigos y voy a la biblioteca durante al menos tres horas, etc. ¿Y los festivos? Se preguntarán ustedes… La respuesta es muy simple, tres cuartas partes del tiempo en la biblioteca y la otra parte con mis amigos. ¿De verdad creen ustedes que esto es vida? Supongo que pensarán que no, y hasta ayer les hubiera contradicho, pero hoy no, hoy me he dado cuenta que los que tienen la razón son ustedes y no yo¡¡esto no es vida!

Nada más llegar a esta conclusión decido que debo hacer algo, algo nuevo, algo diferente, algo excitante.

Miro el reloj, son las ocho de la mañana de un sábado cualquiera; bueno, en realidad no es un sábado cualquiera, es un sábado de excursión a Hogsmeade (la primera excursión del año). "¡Perfecto!" Pienso, "quiero cambiar y tengo la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo". En mis siete años en Hogwarts siempre he sido una chica ñoña que no hace nada más que estudiar, pero eso se acabó.

Me levanto de la cama y tras ducharme y vestirme 'a lo muggle' bajo al gran comedor. ¡Sí¡¡Yo sola! Allí no hay más que unos pocos alumnos, y de mi casa solo hay dos pero ninguno de mi curso. Miro a la mesa de los profesores y los veo ahí a todos, tan tranquilos, y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ¿Qué pensarán cuando me vean por próxima vez¿Alguno se desmayará?

Sin demorarme más salgo del gran comedor y me dirijo a la puerta del castillo, donde Filch está esperando para revisar que todos los alumnos que salen la tienen autorización para poder salir. Me saluda al pasar, odia a todos los alumnos, pero a mi me respeta por ser premio anual¿o tal vez es porque soy casi tan estricta como McGonagall? Bueno, aquí debería corregirme y decir _era_ casi tan estricta, pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema.

Tras pasar por donde Filch y la asquerosa Señora Norris, me dirijo al pueblo, más concretamente a una de las calles secundarias completamente desconocida para mí hasta ahora. Allí, según lo que oí en una conversación entre Parvati y Lavander, está el mayor y mejor centro de estética (y no me refiero a cirugía) del mundo mágico. Al leer el cartel me asombro, pone: Llongueras (nunca pensé que fuera un mago…) _N/A: No se si en todas sabréis quien es, aquí, en España, es uno de los mejores peluqueros que hay, aunque personalmente no me gustan sus creaciones…._

¿Entrar o no entrar¿Cambiar a una nueva Hermione o seguir siendo la misma chica simplona come-libros? Me decido por la primera opción y entro en el lujoso local.

Cuatro horas después y cuarenta galeones menos salgo completamente cambiada, pero solo para entrar en la tienda de enfrente, una tienda de ropa. Si voy a cambiar mejor cambiar del todo ¿no? Tras otras dos horas y otros cuarenta galeones menos salgo con un montón de bolsas (mi nuevo vestuario al completo) y pongo rumbo al castillo, donde sé que todos menos yo están en el gran comedor, comiendo.

Llego, entro y acto seguido empujo las puertas del gran comedor. No me importan las consecuencias que sé que este acto va a provocar, ya que si quiero crearme pronto una reputación de rebelde es mejor que empezar cuanto antes.

Al entrar con paso decidido todas las miradas se posan en mí, pero yo las ignoro. Ni una sola persona me reconoce. Apuesto a que todo el mundo se está preguntando ¿Quién ese esa chica y qué hace con todas esas bolsas? Eso o algo similar.

No he dado ni cinco pasos hacia la mesa Gryffindor y ya veo como el director se levanta y comienza a dirigirse a mí. Antes de que llegue hasta donde estoy yo echo un vistazo rápido a mis amigos, los dos me están mirando embobados mientras que sus novias les echan miradas fulminantes (claro está). Giro un poco más la vista y la poso en la mesa de al lado, la mesa Slytherin, allí veo como todos me están mirando, pero en especial una mirada gris, que ni siquiera pestañea y que tiene un extraño brillo en la mirada ¿deseo tal vez? No puedo evitar sonreírle, estoy deseando que se entere de quién soy.

Mientras miraba absorta a Draco Malfoy el director, junto con los jefes de las casas para mi sorpresa, se me acerca; yo, educada, me vuelvo hacia él y los profesores y sonrío coqueta.

- Perdones señorita¿qué hace aquí¿Es usted alumna de este colegio? – Dice el director.

- Claro que soy alumna, siento haberme retrasado tanto, digamos que me entretuve…

- Conoce las normas, serán cincuenta puntos menos a su casa por llegar tarde – continúa el barbiblanco.

- Claro señor.

- ¿Su nombre? – Pregunta seriamente Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Mi nombre¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes me reconoce?

- No – responden todos los profesores, Dumbledore solo niega con la cabeza.

Pensándolo bien es normal que no me conozcan, parezco otra. En la peluquería me han alargado el pelo, que ahora me cae hasta mitad de la espalda liso por arriba y, tras pasar la nuca, cae en perfectos tirabuzones; además mi pelo es ahora dos tonos más claro, de un castaño tan claro que con la luz del sol parece rubio. Las cejas, antes descuidadas, han adquirido forma y han sido aclaradas. También me he hecho un tratamiento para que las pestañas sean más largas y curvadas, la manicura al estilo francés, la pedicura, una depilación completa (que según los estilistas durará medio año), y una limpieza facial. Quisieron que me diera rayos uva, pero me negué ya que aún tengo la piel muy morena de la playa, y es mucho más bonito el moreno natural que el de los rayos. Estoy maquillada en tonos claros, pero los ojos los tengo delineados en negro. Eso no es todo, ya que llevo puesto uno de los modelitos que me compré, que consiste en un atrevido vestido negro de tirantes que no llega ni a la mitad del muslo y es muy ceñido, y unas sandalias negras de tiras de tacón fino y bastante alto.

Definitivamente, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que soy yo.

- ¿Ni siquiera tú, Minerva? – Pregunto directamente girándome hacia ella.

- ¿Miner…? – McGonagall se corta a sí misma y exclama horrorizada – ¡Hermione!

- Jajaja, la misma.

Todos se quedan asombrados, afortunadamente ningún alumno oye a Minerva exclamar mi nombre, si no se hubiera estropeado la sorpresita…

- A qué rayos viene el numerito de llegar tarde y encima así vestida – dice Snape, que al parecer se acaba de desilusionar al saber quién es la misteriosa chica, o sea yo. Digo esto porque se le ha borrado todo el brillo de deseo de su mirada y ha puesto otra vez su típica cara de _yo-odio-a-los-Gryffindors_.

- Que pasa ¿Acaso no puedo? – Digo yo desafiándole con la mirada.

- Claro, pero todo eso en usted se ve ridículo – sigue el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué¿Por el hecho de que hago girar las cabezas¿Acaso es porque ya no parezco la empollona del colegio¿O dice eso simplemente por el hecho de que usted no se esperaba la chica que acababa de entrar fuera yo¡Soy una chica! Por el amor de Dios… Estoy harta de que nadie se de cuenta de que existo, de que la gente solo se me acerque cuando tiene algún problema con alguna materia, de que en los bailes nadie se acuerde de mi hasta que ya están todas las demás chicas emparejadas… ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que tengo sentimientos y que todo eso me duele? – Digo levantando la voz pero aún así al estar en la puerta y como los alumnos ya han vuelto a comer y hablar nadie, a parte de los cinco adultos que tengo enfrente, me oye – Ya me cansé de ser Hermione _sabe-lo-todo_ Granger, como me llama la mayoría del colegio, empezando por usted, profesor.

Todos los demás profesores presentes nos miran realmente asombrados, cosa que entiendo perfectamente ya que no le he mostrado ni una pizca de respeto al profesor que tengo enfrente, el profesor Snape; de lo que ninguno de ellos se da cuenta es del fuego de mi mirada, ni siquiera yo misma me entero. De todos modos nunca me había dirigido a ningún profesor de esa forma, mejor dicho, nunca me había dirigido a nadie de esa forma excepto, tal vez, a Draco Malfoy.

- Muy bien Hermione – dice la profesora McGonagall intentando romper el tenso ambiente – Vuelve a la mesa Gryffindor pero como sabes serán cincuenta puntos menos.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, hasta luego Minerva – digo yo, y girándome hacia los demás profesores añado – Adiós.

Todos ellos me vuelven a mirar y vuelven después a su mesa, cada uno pensando en mi extraña actitud. Yo reanudo la marcha hacia mi mesa y vuelvo a sentir las miradas de todo el comedor. Camino contoneándome suavemente, y tras llegar a Gryffindor me siento entre mis amigos, que siguen mirándome sorprendida.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntan ambos. Y tal y como respondí a los profesores digo…

- La misma – tras estas palabras, y mientras ellos me miran asombrados, yo levanto la vista hacia Draco y veo que él también me mira sorprendido. Por lo que se ve no ha retirado su vista de mí ni un momento. Sabiendo que le va a incomodar le guiño un ojo y vuelvo a posar la vista sobre mis amigos.

- Wow, estás realmente… - Empieza a decir Harry.

- Preciosa – Termina Ron.

- Es cierto Herm… Te ves asombrosa – Ginny comenta.

- Gracias a todos chicos, ahora, si no les importa, voy a comer antes de que se termine la hora del almuerzo. Nunca pensé que ir de compras fuera tan agotador… - digo mientras empiezo a servirme un poco de todo. Los demás simplemente ríen.

Pasa casi una semana y yo sigo asombrada… toda la población masculina de Hogwarts se voltea para verme cada vez que paso cerca de ellos. En toda la semana no he podido usar más que mi uniforme, ya que durante el periodo escolar es obligatorio, y aunque le he hecho unos arreglos no es como llevar ropa de calle, aún así he notado que dos pares de ojos se vuelven locos cada vez que me ven.

Llega el sábado, como de costumbre me levanto y me doy una ducha, pero ahora tras la ducha viene la nueva sesión de maquillaje y peluquería, y tras esto el estar cinco minutos frente al armario decidiendo que ponerme. Como hoy hace un día realmente caluroso decido ponerme unas sandalias de tiras beiges de Manolo Blahnik (son mi debilidad, aunque cuestan lo mismo que mis gastos de todo un año…) _N/A: eso lo dice Hermi, ya me gustaría a mí tener unos…,_ una minifalda vaquera de tablas y una camiseta de tirantes de cuello barco y suelta color beige _N/A: Imaginémonos que los zapatos son un regalo de cumpleaños de los padres de Hermione (ya sabéis, el 8 de septiembre), porque cuestan más de 40 galeones seguro._

Salgo de la sala común con todos los ojos puestos en mí y me dirijo al comedor. Ya es tarde, por lo que el comedor está relativamente vacío, pero aún queda media hora para que dejen de servir el desayuno. Me dirijo a mi mesa, donde mis amigos ya están terminando de desayunar, y me siento entre ellos, como de costumbre. Sé que las dos miradas que me han seguido desde que entré siguen mirándome, pero no levanto la cabeza. Mis amigos en cuanto acaban de desayunar se van, dejándome sola.

Tras apurar el desayuno me levanto y me meto un caramelo de menta en la boca (no es un simple caramelo, es la novedad de la semana en sortilegios Weasley, un caramelo que te limpia y cuida los dientes a la vez que te mantiene el aliento fresco durante horas) y sonrío pensando en que debería enviarle algunas docenas a mis padres, se ilusionarían mucho.

Salgo por del comedor y decido dar un paseo por el séptimo piso, hay un corredor magnífico por el que nunca pasa nadie (está abandonado), es una completa arcada al aire libre (suele hacer frío) que conecta cima la torre oeste con la parte de las aulas. Lo que muy poca gente sabe es que esa sala de la cima de la torre es un precioso cuarto lleno de ventanales y con cómodos sofás a parte de un hermoso piano, y que toda esta preciosidad está para uso de todos y cada uno de los alumnos y profesores.

Como necesito pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida decido entrar y relajarme un poco tocando. Tomo asiento frente al piano mirando hacia el horizonte (el piano está frente al ventanal más grande) y empiezo a tocar una melodía melancólica, poco a poco mi voz se va incorporando y antes de que me de cuenta estoy cantando la canción de la partitura (por supuesto tanto la pieza como la letra me las sé de memoria). Estoy tan sumamente concentrada en lo que hago que no siento como alguien entra en la sala. Uno de los dueños de esas dos pares de miradas que me siguen por todo Hogwarts acaba de entrar en la habitación, y me observa absorto desde la puerta _N/A: Escena inspirada en la primera vez que sale en escena el coronel Brandon en Sentido y Sensibilidad, donde el coronel está interpretado por el mismísimo Alan Rickman que interpreta en HP a la persona que está parada junto a la puerta… Premio para la señorita del fondo, el que está en la puerta es el mismísimo…_ Severus Snape tiene tan clavada en mí su profunda mirada que por fin me doy cuenta de que hay alguien escuchándome, pero hasta que no termina la canción no me doy la vuelta. En el momento en que mis iris miel chocan con sus profundos ojos negros una corriente eléctrica sacude todo mi cuerpo. Todas mis dudas, todo el malestar por no saber lo que quiero, todo desaparece, y por fin me doy cuenta de lo que yo realmente quiero, quiero a Severus Snape en mi vida para siempre.

**»-(¯v´¯)-» «-(¯v´¯)-« »-(¯v´¯)-» «-(¯v´¯)-« »-(¯v´¯)-» «-(¯v´¯)-«**

Este One-short se me ocurrió un día estas navidades, al menos todo ese cambio de Hermione, he tardado bastante en terminarlo porque no sabía muy bien como acabarlo, no sabía si hacer un DracoHerm o un SeverusHerm, aunque como podéis ver me he decantado por lo segundo.

Ha quedado bastante cutre, pero aún así lo publicaré, quien sabe, puede que hasta le acabe gustando a alguien. Había pensado en hacerlo también con versión Draco, es decir, todo el principio sería más o menos igual, al menos hasta llegar al comedor, y después de ahí cambiar algunas cosas, no se, si me pedís que lo haga lo haré. De todos modos cuando me llegue la inspiración escribiré un nuevo one-short, me ha gustado mucho la idea. Ya sabeis, lo del paréntesis lo dice Hermione, lo de los corchetes yo.

Lamento comunicar que aún no he empezado a escribir el quinto capítulo de _mi complicada historia de amor _y que ni siquiera se como seguirlo, así que si alguna de mis lectoras lee esto espero que no se enfade porque voy a tardar muuuucho en poner lo siguiente. Admito sugerencias.

Besos para todas y todos, con cariño,

Lara Malfoy-Lynn


	2. El comienzo de todo

_**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de todo.**_

Esos ojos suyos me tienen completamente hipnotizada, estamos así durante varios minutos, perdidos en esa mirada. Hasta que al final salgo del aturdimiento y decido dirigirme a él.

- Pro… profesor Snape – susurro algo avergonzada.

- Señorita Granger – responde él. Volvemos a estar un minuto cayados, hasta que me dispongo a volver a romper el hielo.

- Y… Yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día – digo mientras me levanto – Ya sabe… el asunto del comedor… – añado sin mirarle a la cara.

Volvemos a un silencio incómodo, que esta vez es roto por él mientras se acerca a mí. Cada paso que da, cada metro que está más cerca de mí, mi pulso y respiración se van agitando más y más.

- No es necesario disculparse, usted tiene razón, yo… yo me he portado como un estúpido con usted desde que entró a Hogwarts… Yo… – Intenta seguir.

- Shh, no hace falta que siga disculpándose – le interrumpo yo acercándome un poco más a él – solo… si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que dejara de tratar como si fuera una aberración de la naturaleza. Como usted sabrá yo no pedí ser bruja, ni siquiera me imaginaba que lo fuera, yo no pedí estar aquí.

Él no sabe que decir, lo veo en sus ojos, esos profundos ojos negros que tanto he despreciado siempre, pero por los que ahora siento tanto respeto y admiración. ¿Cómo puede cambiar mi opinión de una persona de manera tan radical y en tan poco tiempo? Yo no lo sé, solo sé que eso ha pasado. Le admiro tanto… su trabajo para la Orden, esa forma de arriesgar su vida por los demás, sin duda toda culpa de su pasado ha sido ya expiada con creces.

Seguimos mirándonos, ambos sabemos que esa es una situación bastante comprometedora entre una alumna y un profesor, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada, hasta que él abre la boca como para decir algo y, acto seguido, la vuelve a cerrar como si se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir.

- Tocas muy bien – dice al fin. Yo, simplemente, sonrío.

- Gracias, mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña – digo por fin; él sigue en silencio, por lo que decido seguir hablando – hace tiempo que llevo buscado por el castillo un buen sitio para tocar, y hasta el momento solo he encontrado este, el sitio es magnífico, pero el piano podría ser mejor…

- Mi piano es muy superior a ese, si quiere algún día puede tocarlo…

Otra vez silencio, pero este ya no es tenso, aunque si bastante inquieto. ¿Severus Snape acaba de proponerme una cita o son imaginaciones mías? Debe ser lo segundo, aunque él parece tan sorprendido como yo por lo que ha dicho.

- Quiero decir, puedo traérselo aquí, yo hace tiempo que no lo uso y sería un desperdicio que se desafinara.

Eso ya era algo más típico de un Slytherin, ahí ya hay beneficio personal, pero entonces… ¿Por qué dijo lo primero?

Ese día no pasó nada más ente el profesor y yo, él se despidió tras "ofrecerme" el piano, quedándome yo en la sala sola tocando.

A partir de ese momento la hostilidad entre nosotros desapareció. En las clases y era cortés, se podía decir que incluso amable, todos estaban asombrados con su nueva actitud hacia mí, pero no me importa demasiado lo que dicen. Varios días después me lo encontré en un pasillo, a solas, ambos paramos, él venía de la biblioteca y yo iba hacia allí. Yo no sabía que decir, pero gracias a dios él sí.

- Esta mañana mandé que colocaran mi piano en el ático de la torre oeste.

- Muchas gracias profesor – digo yo ilusionada – ¿Qué piano es?

- Ya lo verá cuando vaya – responde él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Anda… dígamelo – vuelvo a decir con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- No – simplemente responde él.

- Bueno, pues entonces acompáñeme a verlo – y sin pensarlo mucho le agarro de una mano y empiezo a tirar de él para llevarlo a la sala.

Varios minutos después algo en mi cerebro se conecta y llega hasta mí la sorprendente realidad… ¡Le estoy llevando de la mano! Y más sorprendente aún… ¡Él no ha puesto resistencia! Jejeje, aunque me he dado cuenta de ello no he quitado mi mano, con lo que cuando llegamos a la sala seguimos cogidos de la mano, y solo se la suelto por el asombro que me produce ver su magnífico piano, ante mi tengo un _Steinway Grand Piano_ negro, modelo _'Professional Model 1098'_ (N/A: yo no tengo ni idea de pianos, encontré este en google y dicen que es bueno). Lentamente me acerco hasta él y paso una de mis manos por las suaves teclas.

- Wow¿esta belleza de piano es tuya?

- Sí – responde.

- Wow – vuelvo a exclamar.

- Sabe señorita Granger, tiene usted cara de niño con zapatos nuevos – dice él divertido por mi expresión.

- Hermione, llámeme Hermione – no se por qué pero estoy deseando saber como se escucha mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios – Nunca me ha gustado tratar a la gente por su apellido, y menos que me traten a mí así.

Él me sonríe, y yo me derrito al saber que esa sonrisa es solo para mí.

- Muy bien… Hermione – todo mi mundo se sacude… me tiemblan las piernas, el corazón se me dispara, la respiración se me acelera… Severus Snape acaba de decir mi nombre con su voz increíblemente sexy, y suena tan bien…

- ¿Tocarás para mí? – Le pregunto yo cuando consigo volver a dominar mi voz.

- Solo si tú tocas conmigo – responde.

- ¿Un dúo? Pero yo no conozco ningún dúo… – Explico yo (N/A: Esta parte también está inspirada en Sentido y Sensibilidad, pero termina mejor… XD. Por cierto, tengo unas ganas de ver la nueva adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio…).

- Pero teniendo en cuenta lo buena estudiante que eres supongo que si te doy la partitura si podrás¿no?

- Claro… profesor – respondí remarcando la última palabra.

- Muy bien entonces – dice él, y con un movimiento de varita aparece la partitura sobre el piano – Siéntate – me dice y señala el banquillo que hay frente al piano, una vez que me he sentado él se coloca justo a mi lado – Bien, empecemos… – Y empieza él a tocar.

Cuando llega mi entrada empiezo a tocar junto a él, es una sensación maravillosa, los dos ahí, compartiendo una canción, compartiendo un momento. Una vez que la canción acaba él me mira y me dice…

- Ves como si lo has hecho bien… – Dice.

- Lo sé profesor – contesto yo arrogante.

- Cuando estemos solos, si quieres, puedes llamarme Severus – me dice él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo solo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza ¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué es tan amable de repente¿Está intentando compensar lo sucedido durante los últimos seis años? "Cuando estemos solos" ¿Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora vamos a vernos mucho a solas?

Todos estos pensamiento hacen que me sienta bien, confundida pero bien. Y lo que verdaderamente me tiene confundida es su cercanía, ninguno de los dos se ha movido, seguimos sentados el uno junto al otro, aunque ahora él me está mirando.

¿Qué hacer en un momento como este¿Dar rienda suelta a mis deseos o actuar correctamente? Justo en ese momento recuerdo mi cambio, el querer ser alguien diferente, y decido hacer lo más inesperado… Extiendo mi mano y le quito un mechón de pelo de delante de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, tras esto le digo…

- Como quieras… Severus – digo.

Él se queda de piedra, sus ojos están clavados en los míos, y en ellos veo la confusión, la sorpresa, pero también veo algo más.

¿Qué es ese extraño brillo que hay en sus ojos?

Ambos seguimos mirándonos, nuestras miradas siguen clavadas y parece que el tiempo se congela, y ninguno de los dos nos damos cuenta del bonito espectáculo que hay tras la ventana colocada frente a ellos. El sol se está poniendo y empiezan a aparecer pequeñas estrellas en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Es una vista de ensueño, pero ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de ello, para nosotros la verdadera ilusión está en los ojos que estamos mirando.

Lentamente vamos acercándonos, nuestras caras, nuestros cuerpos, poco a poco la distancia va desapareciendo. Primero sus brazos se posan en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él, después mis brazos se rodean sus hombros y mis manos se posan en su cuello, acariciándolo, revolviéndole el pelo que antes traté de colocar. Todo esto sucede mientras seguimos mirándonos a los ojos, mientras miro esos ojos, esos profundos ojos negros que tanto admiro, que tanto amo.

Por fin la distancia desaparece, sus labios acarician los míos de manera suave, gentil, mientras mis labios se mueven a su compás, dejándole ver lo mucho que me importa. Según va pasando el tiempo el beso va cambiando, se va profundizando, hasta que por fin nos separamos, aunque solo para tomar aire, ya que nos volvemos a fundir en un segundo beso, muy parecido al primero.

Perezosamente volvemos a separarnos, él me mira, yo le miro, y ambos sonreímos.

- ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo Severus? – Le pregunto yo.

- No lo sé – me responde – Pero es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

Y sin nada más que decir volvemos a unirnos en un, esta vez apasionado, beso.

**»-(¯v´¯)-» «-(¯v´¯)-« »-(¯v´¯)-» «-(¯v´¯)-« »-(¯v´¯)-» «-(¯v´¯)-«**

Hola mis queridas lectoras (y lectores si hay algún chico), muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo, tal y como pedisteis voy a hacer una historia en vez de dejarlo en One-Short, ya tengo varias ideas para el capítulo tres, pero no he empezado a escribirlo y seguramente tarde en ponerlo algo más que este, ya que tengo otra historia de la que ocuparme, no puedo olvidarme de mi muy querida _Mi complicada historia de amor. _Como podéis comprobar la el capítulo es algo más corto que el anterior, lo siento pero tenía que cortarlo ahí.

Quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo a tercy-S-S--cloe, a Junea, a MarisolBlack, a mis queridísimas Cris (NaYaDe-NiNfA), Kary (bb-te-amo) y Nacha (Lady Lathenia), a Ana María (amsp14) y a Mia Azakura.

Os quiere

Lara


End file.
